


Hetalia Drabbles

by Vanna_Writes



Category: Hetalia - Fandom, Nyotalia - Fandom
Genre: Death, DenSu, Drabbles, EngNor, F/M, Flash Fiction, FrUK, Hetalia, HongIce, ItaLiech, Itacest, M/M, NedDen, NedFra, NiChu, NorIce, PolLiet, PruHun, Rochu, Romance, SuFin, SwissLiech, spamano - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-14
Updated: 2014-07-17
Packaged: 2018-02-08 19:35:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 9
Words: 3,976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1953549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vanna_Writes/pseuds/Vanna_Writes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a collection of drabbles from the anime Hetalia. There will be additions to it as I write more. Please feel free to leave a request and what you would like! Enjoy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. PruHun

It's too late

He hated it. He hated the Austrian for taking Elizaveta from him. He would never be good enough and somehow the tomboyish girl he knew when they were children had grown into a dignified lady that had no time for a rowdy man like himself. He sat there, on the front pew of the church, dressed in a dark blue suit. Elizaveta had to have him there at her wedding. She said it “Wouldn’t be the same” if he wasn’t there and he scoffed inwardly but for her, he did it. He would do anything for the Hungarian because he was desperately in love with her. Gilbert thought she looked absolutely beautiful in her dress and he envied the Austrian because he should be the one holding her, kissing her, making love to her but he wasn’t. He had his chance once. His chance to tell her that he love her but he didn’t take it. He could be the one up there but he knew she would be happier with Roderich, that she would have a better life. So he smiled at her, faking it all. He knew that he would live his life in regret but if she was happy then he would be happy. One sided love was always the worst but there was nothing he could do about it now.

 

It isn't fair

February 25th, 2014. Seventy years after one of the bloodiest wars the world has ever seen. No one was left unaffected or unpunished for that matter. Elizaveta Héderváry had a bitter hatred towards the allied nations still. She could hardly look at them until years later when she realized that her burning anger towards them wouldn’t bring him back. Her green eyes mirrored heart break and sadness as she walked to the field with a bouquet of corn flowers in her hand. Those were always his favorites. The brunette stopped as she stood in the middle of the field, next to a large rock. This was wear he would always come to relax, this was his final resting place. She slowly placed the flowers on the rock and sat down, closing her eyes and imagining his weird but cute laughter, his annoying but sexy smirk, and his smile. God, she missed his smile.  
“It isn’t fair, Gilbert” she whispered to no one. “None of this is fair.” She refused to let the tears fall. She had never been one to cry and he was one of the only ones who had seen her cry. It had been sixty seven years since she had lost the love of her life and her heart hadn’t healed a bit. “I miss you, Gilbert” she whispered again and finally let the stubborn tear fall. “Szeretlek, Gilbert, always”  
The Hungarian was unware of the figure that was standing a few feet away from her with a sad smile on his face. “Ich liebe dich, Lizzy. Ich liebe dich”  
Not everyone got happy endings.


	2. Spamano

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One of these has also been posted already but I am posting it again anyway

“Lovino!” Antonio called out as he walked into the Italian’s house hold with a basket of tomatoes and a container of fresh churros. As always, Antonio had a smile on his face and a pep in his step. Meanwhile, he had woken the normally grumpy Italian up from his siesta. Said man was now coming down stairs with a scowl.  
“What do you-a want, tomato bastard?” he asked, running a hand through his bed head as Antonio grinned wider.  
“I brought you some tomatoes and churros, mi tomate.” He said as he walked into the large kitchen with Lovino following. He had caught his attention at Tomatoes and lost him there.   
“Stupid bastard” he mumbled but he honestly didn’t mean it as he picked up a nice, red tomato and bit into it.  
“No, no. Not yet, mi tomate!” Antonio said but Lovino kept the tomato close to him. “I want a kiss for the tomatoes” he said, taking Francis’ advice on getting a kiss from the Italian. Lovino glared before throwing a tomato at him with a bright red face.   
“Stupid tomato bastard! I’m not-a going to kiss-a you! Get-a out of my house!” he yelled as Antonio ran off laughing, leaving a blushing Lovino behind. 

 

 

Antonio brought flowers to his lover as he did every day for the last four months. He always brought daisies because he knew the Italian man loved them although he would never tell anyone that. It had been four months since the Italian had talked. Antonio refused to believe that he wouldn’t speak again. Lovino was stubborn he would. The Spaniard’s eyes darkened at the thought of their last words. They had gotten into a fight before the Italian walked out. After a couple of hour, Antonio called him and called him but his lover never answered. He was shocked and grieved when he got the call from the hospital. Lovino had been shot doing a job for the mafia. That was what they had fought about, his involvement in the Italian mafia. Now, his lover had been put in a coma by the one thing he loved and hated the most. The mafia. Antonio cursed himself every day for letting the man go out. For letting him leave. Now, he may never talk to him again. Lovino had been shot four times in the chest and he had a major concussion. If he ever was to wake up, which was unlikely, he would most likely not have his memory. The Spainard’s heart was broken. He walked into room 214 and smiled.   
“Hola, mi amor.” He said, replacing the old flowers with the new ones and sitting down beside the Italian then taking his hand. He wouldn’t think about the fact that today was the last day he would get to see him like this. Somewhat alive.   
“I miss you, Lovi.” He said, keeping today short and sweet because he didn’t have much time. “I don’t have much today, mi tomate. Lo siento” he whispered as he let a tear slip down his cheeks. “I’m going to miss you, mi amor. Te Amo” he whispered as he kissed the man’s lips one last time and closed his eyes. “Te amo mucho. Para seimpre y Para siempre” he mumbled, kissing him again as he squeezed his hand.   
“Adios, mi tomate” he whispered as the doctors came in and Antonio couldn’t watch them take his lover off of life support. He would never get over the Italian because he would always be his one and only love.


	3. France Pairings

NEDFRA

It was just a normal day for the couple as they walked down the street. Abel had his arm around the french woman's waist and pulled her close to him as she giggled. He let himself smile a bit but not full on. She was too adorable for her own good and sexy. He had glared at everyone man and woman who had checked his girlfriend out. Of course she just had to wear a short skirt with his team's soccer jersey that had his last name on it for your information.  
"What do you think?" She asked as they walked the streets of Brazil. He raised a brow at her.  
"About my chances of winning?" He asked and she nodded but before he could answer his eyes narrowed at the man that had just grabbed her ass. His fist clenched as he let go of Francine's waist. But before he could do something, Francine had already spun around and decked the guy with her fist. He blinked at his girlfriend but smirked.  
"The only one allowed to touch me is 'im" she said, pointing to Abel. She huffed and began to walk away and Abel caught up with her, hooking his arm around her waist and smirking proudly.  
"I never knew je could punch like that" he said and she smirked.  
"There is a lot of things you don't know, mon amour~" she winked as he laughed. Yes, he had himself one hell of a French woman.

 

FRUK

When they fought, things were thrown, things were said that shouldn’t have been said, and tempers were lost. Normally, they always made up the day after but not this time. This time they both had gone too far. He had called her a whore that only slept with the other countries to get them to help her country and she had called him a waste of space. This time they finally realized that they didn’t love each other anymore. They were at each other’s throats, screaming until their voices were hoarse and then they quieted as they stared at each other. Violet eyes stared at green eyes and vice versa. This was the end of the line for their relationship and they knew it.  
“Get out of my ‘ouse, Arthur” she spat, fury clear in her eyes. She wasn’t going to cry over the pompous ass Brit this time. He clenched his fists.  
“Let’s talk about-“  
“Get out of my ‘ouse! You are not welcomed ‘ere anymore? Why would I want to talk to you after all you ‘ave said and done to me! Get out of my ‘ome, Angleterre! Now.” She all but growled and the Brit opened his mouth to say something but closed it and back up a little.  
“I’m sorry” he said and she shook her head. “But, dear. I haven’t a clue as to why I loved a bitch like you” he hissed and she lost it.  
“I ‘ave no clue either. Now get out of my ‘ome.” She clenched her fists and he narrowed his eyes.  
“Fran-“ he was cut off by his head snapping to the side and a loud snap was heard.  
“Get out of my ‘ome or I will do worse than break your nose, Angleterre” she hissed as he walked out, holding his nose.  
“You’ll pay for that!” he yelled and she laughed.  
“Oui, and you will pay for all of the years of ‘urt you caused me” she called back, slamming the door as Francis came down with fury and worry in his eyes. “I will kill ‘im, Francine. ‘e ‘as gone too far” he said as he hugged his sister. She sighed.  
“Non, ‘e will get what is coming to ‘im.” She said, hugging him back. England would pay.

JOAN OF ARC AND FRANCE  
“ ‘ow are you today, Joan?” Francis asked as he walked in the field. He nodded, humming softly as if responding to an answer. “That is good. I ‘ave been well myself. Francine is doing well. She is in Brazil right now, cheering on the Netherlands” he said as the wind blew his golden hair. He sighed as he shoved his hands into his pockets, unware of the ghostly figure of the woman walking beside him.   
“It’s been awhile since I ‘ave visited, non?” he frowned after a few minutes of silence. The woman nodded, walking beside her ex-lover. Francis stopped in front of a lone tree and in the middle of a field of flowers. “I miss you, mon amour and no, I ‘aven’t forgiven Angleterre for what ‘e did.” He clenched his fists. “Oui, oui. I know you would want me to. But I can’t, mon amour. ‘e took you from me. ‘ow can I forgive ‘im for taking mon amour from me?” he asked and the ghost frowned, wanting to hold him but she knew she couldn’t. He wouldn’t believe it was her. A shiver went down his spine as he looked in her direction. He swore he saw her. “Je t’aime, Joan. I will always love you” he said before walking away as a lone tear slipped down his cheek. He would never get over her.


	4. China Pairings

ROCHU

World War Two. Germany was invading. The Russian man scowled as he shot down five more Nazis. He would not let them invade his home. He wouldn’t let them take away his lover. Ivan looked over at Yao, the Chinese man had been shot already and it wasn’t looking good. He shook his head of the thoughts as he continued to shoot and kill the Nazis. Once, he thought it was done, that he had one the battle, he walked back over to Yao and sat down next to him, tending his wounded shoulder.  
“I’m fine, aru” he said, hissing in pain as Ivan shook his head.   
“Yao, you’re injured” he said as they both froze up. The sound of the tank filled the area and covered the sound their pounded hearts. The two lovers would die here. Ivan and Yao shared one last kiss before the Russian laid down and took Yao’s hand. They would die together.

 

NICHU

Yao smiled at Kiku. He was drawing something and Yao found his face cute when he was concentrating. The Chinese man walked over and looked over the Japanese man’s shoulder.   
“What are you drawing, aru?” he asked, causing the quiet man to jump and almost ruin the line but he didn’t.   
“Ah, Yao-san (is that right? I have no clue I’m sorry). I was just drawing a field” he said as Yao hummed in approval.  
“It’s cute, aru. Just like you” he grinned as the Japanese man blushed.   
“Oh, ah… thank you, Yao” he said as the man kissed him.   
“Blushing is adorable. Do it more often, aru”


	5. Denmark and Sweden Pairings

DENSU

It was a lazy Saturday afternoon and of course, Hailey was bored. She had read through every magazine she had, built a few things out of Legos and of course drunk beer. But she hadn't bothered her boyfriend. The Dane grinned as she headed downstairs to his work shop and stood at the door with a smirk on her face.  
"Hej, Ber" she said, causing the swede to look up and causing his arm muscles to flex.  
"Hm?" He grunted as his eyes met those of his girlfriend's.  
"You know your face would look much better between my legs" she said as the blood rushed to the Swede's face and he sighed.  
"Maybe later" he said as he went back to work and Hailey grinned, walking over and standing behind me.  
"How about now?" She whispered, groping his ass and kissing his neck. The man tensed up before turning around.  
"Damn Dane" he mumbled as he pinned her to the table and kissed her.  
"You love it" she smirked as he shut her up again with his lips. He wouldn't admit it. But he did love it.

 

NEDDEN/BROS  
"Abel! What are ya doin tonight?" A loud Danish accent yelled into the phone and the Dutchman sighed.  
"I was going to spend the night with Francine but she got sick. Why? What do je want?" He asked, looking over at the sleeping Frenchwoman. He already knew what the Dane was asking. If he wanted to go drinking.  
"Do ya wanna go out tonight?" He asked and Abel sighed.  
"Mathias...."  
"C'mon, man."  
And Abel gave in.  
"Fine. Je're paying though" he said as he got up and kissed Francine's forehead. She wouldn't mind if he went out for just a little while.  
"Sure! Just bring the pot and we'll have a party" the Dane yelled before hanging up and the Dutchman sighed. He would never understand his best friend and that was probably a good thing.

 

SUFIN  
Tino was at the shooting range. He was stressed and angry and only the Nordics knew of his habit of going to the gun range. It made him feel better. The small Finnish man sighed as he put up his gun and took off his ear plugs. He felt... Somewhat better. He sighed again as he walked out and headed down the sidewalk. His husband would be waiting for him. He shoved his hands into his pockets because the once joy filled man was no more as he stopped in front of Berwald's grave.  
"I miss you" he said softly as the wind blew.  
"Rakastan sinua" he mumbled before wiping the stray tear away. "näkemiin, Ruotsi" he said after a while and walked away. No, the Finnish man would never be as happy as he was before.


	6. N. Italy Pairings

ITACEST

 

The countries looked at him differently ever since his brother disappeared. He wasn’t cheery anymore. His friends had tried everything to bring the happy Italian back. Nothing worked. Ludwig and Kiku always tried to cheer Feliciano up but it had been two years since his ‘death’ and Feliciano wasn’t over it. Every time he could, he visited the tomato gardens. It was always Lovino’s favorite place and it was the place that Feliciano could feel him there. He could feel his brother’s presence. Only a select few knew that the Italian brothers were in a relationship and now they were telling Feliciano to move on. How could he move on from the love of his life? He had never given a second thought to being without him and now he hated it. He despised sleeping alone.   
“Fratello” he mumbled as the wind blew and he swore he saw his brother standing there a few feet away from him. Lovino smiled at him. A real smile and Feliciano found it inside his broken self to smile back.  
“Ti amo” Was whispered among the wind and Feliciano felt a tear slip down his cheek.  
“Ti amo, Lovino” He figured it wouldn’t be this way if they hadn’t fell in love but they did and it was and Feliciano wouldn’t change a thing.

ITALIECH

They both loved to cuddle. It was plane and simply and completely adorable. Feliciano always thought she was adorable when she fell asleep in his arms. They would stay up and talk about life and its problems all night or sometimes they would talk about the future. It varied depending on both of their moods. He always thought she had the prettiest smile and the cutest giggle and tonight he wished to be holding her in his arms. He wanted to wrap her up and shower her with kisses and tell her that he loved her. Tell her that he wanted to make her his wife and spend the rest of his life with her. Tell her that he wanted to start a family. Too bad he couldn’t tell that to his dead lover. Feliciano Vargas would never get to hold Lilli again and he was lost.


	7. PolLiet

POLLIET

His heart sped up as he approached the polish man and the memories of their relationship came back into play. He remembered when he first met Feliks, they had met on the playground and he had backed away from the loud blonde but quickly warmed up to him. They stuck together through middle school and high school and they had made it through college. With each other, they had discovered that they like men and well, they got together junior year of high school and hadn’t spilt since. Toris loved everything about Feliks even though he wouldn’t admit it and Feliks was head over heels for the Lithuanian man but always acted like he wasn’t. To others it seemed like their relationship would fail, but to them; it wouldn’t. Toris took a deep breath as he pulled out a little velvet box and tapped Felks on the shoulder. The blonde raised a brow but gasped as Toris got down on one knee and opened the box.  
“Marry me?” he asked and Feliks grinned, nodding rapidly.  
“Like of course!”   
Toris grinned as he slipped the flashy ring on and the two shared a loving embrace and a kiss. Nothing could tear two soul mates apart.


	8. Iceland Pairings

NORICE

Lukas and Emil were home alone and that meant that the older boy got to take care of his younger brother. Not that the Norwegian minded, he loved taking care of his baby brother. Emil was three and in Lukas’ opinion utterly adorable and he called him ‘Big Brother’. Currently, they were on the couch and the 15 year old was reading a Dr. Sues book to his three year old little brother and Emil loved it. He grinned brighter with every flip of the page, trying to repeat what his older brother was saying. Lukas thought it was adorable. But he thought everything the Icelandic boy did was adorable. As the hours winded down to eight, Emil kept getting sleepier and Lukas picked him up, got him ready for bed, and then tucked him in. Of course they had eaten dinner during this time. Once Emil was tucked into his bed and Lukas had told him another story about trolls, Lukas got up to leave but the boy stopped him.  
“Big Brother?”  
“Ja?” he asked, turning around and walking back to Emil.  
“I love you” he yawned as Lukas blinked then smiled and kissed his forehead.  
“I love you too. God natt, Emil” he whispered as the boy fell asleep and Lukas left the room with a smile on his usual stoic face. His younger brother could always make him smile.

 

HONGICE

Emil Stellison wasn’t happy. He was sad in fact and torn between his family and love. Yes, Emil had been dating Li, a boy from Hong Kong, for over a year and in secret but yesterday his brothers found out. And they weren’t happy. As much as Emil wanted to tell his family off, he couldn’t bring himself to do it. He loved them. No, the Nordic men weren’t homophobic, far from it actually but they didn’t accept the relationship and Lukas wasn’t a fan of Li in the first place. The Icelandic male sighed as his heart broke as his mind replayed the conversation between Lukas and himself. Lukas had said that he “wouldn’t be his brother anymore” if he had continued to date Li. That his whole family would disown him. He ran a hand through his hair as Li walked up with a grin.   
“Hey, Emil!” he yelled but Emil just held his face stoic, much like his brother. The Asian’s brows furrowed when he got no greeting in return. “Emil?” he asked.  
“It’s over. I’m sorry” the blonde said quickly as he got up.  
“What do you mean?”  
“I’m breaking up with you. I’m sorry” he said as he looked at him one last time then leaving. The Asian man stood there in shock as his heart broke. Maybe some love wasn’t mean to last.


	9. SwissLiech

It was storming and Lilli was scared. She never liked storms but she didn’t want to wake her big brother up. She was supposed to be a big girl! The blonde flinched as the lightening flashed and then immediately after the thunder cracked. She would never get to sleep now. The six year old squeaked as the routine happened again and she quickly jumped out of her bed, not forgetting her stuffed kitten and ran down the hall to her big brother’s room. She opened the door and shut it just as Vash woke up, reaching of his gun before hearing a soft and scared voice.  
“Big brother?”  
“Lilli?” he asked, turning on the lamp then rubbing his eyes and looking at his little sister. “What are you doing up?” he asked and she pouted.  
“The storm woke me up” she said just as the thunder cracked again and she squeaked, running over to his bed and climbing up. “I’m scared, big brother” she whispered. The Swiss man blinked before wrapping his arms around her and tucking her under the covers.   
“Don’t worry. I’m right here” he said, turning off the light as she snuggled against him. “I won’t anything hurt you” he said, kissing her forehead as she smiled, feeling safe for the first time that night.  
“Thank you, big brother” she whispered as she slowly fell asleep. Vash smiled softly and kissed her head again, slowly fall back asleep. He would always protect his little sister even from thunder storms.


End file.
